fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuma Amaterasu
Yuuma Amaterasu (優真天照, "Superior Truth In A Shining Heaven") Appearance Yuuma was born with a mutation that caused him to exhibits a number of physical traits that causes others who do not know of his kind personality to fear him or even attack him on sight. These mutations consist of sharper-looking canines, slightly pointed ears and eyes whose color seem to change along with his emotions. Standing at 5'9" and weighing 135 lbs, Yuuma is in prime physical condition. He has light brown colored hair that has a ruffled appearance and lengthiest of his bangs droop down the middle of his face. When entering battle, Yuuma's brow is often furrowed and his fist is often raised as though he was in prayer. His usual outfit consists of a simple white shirt, black tie, black vest, and blue jeans, although he is commonly switching out of these and seen wearing a light blue hoodie with the number 67 embroidered in the front. These garments are all reinforced with a double-layer of chainmail leading to confusion when he appears unscathed from some weak physical damage. Personality Yuuma is normally shown to be near hysterical and submissive to those around him, especially to various training methods and random requests, if they come from a beautiful woman. He commonly lacks much self-confidence when left on his own and even outright fears those who he thinks may come to harm him. Yuuma is generally unwilling to put himself in life or death situations as he feels that the dangers involved would be too much for him. However, whenever someone threatens his friends and family or even bruises his ego to a large degree Yuuma's personality begins to change dramatically. From this point onward, Yuuma starts to demonstrate a sadistic side to himself, he begins to wear a near constant grin and starts to enjoy the rhythmic sound of another person being brutally beaten. He even begins to speak in a condescending tone to those around him by dismissing their powers and belittling them at every turn. even in the midst of battle. As he spends more time under the influence of this angered state, Yuuma seems to lose more and more of his original personality and slips closer to madness. When in battle he begins to rave manically to the sky as he fight, shouting nonsensical words and clawing at those around him. As this continues he appears to become far more disturbed and sadistic than ever before; demonstrated by the many distorted faces he makes and his violent nature which seems to be growing in ferocity. History Synopsis Equipment Magic and Abilities Great Magical Energy: Yuuma's magical energy is usually seen in the form of flames, much like those released when his Explosion Magic is used; that have a core which is pale orange in color, but they gradually become a deeper shade in the area closer to its edges highlighter by a dark shade of red upon him angering. Yuuma often uses this to give his dual guantlets an enhanced boost of strength before striking an opponent down for the count. *[[Eternano|'Eternano']] Freezing: This is an ability exclusive to Yuuma, it allows him to lower his own Magical Energy level to a near empty state, bringing him close to death. Upon doing so, a flickering flame appears over his body that takes on a blue coloration. Making physical contact with the enemy, Yuuma gains the ability to drain an opponent's Magical Energy from their body and in order to replenish his own reserves. In doing so, the physical form of his opponent's energy begins to solidify as the Eternano within their body begins to freeze over and cannot be thawed by normal means nor can it be broken by brute force alone. Expert Hand-To-Hand Specialist: Due to the his magic and his weapon of choice, Yuuma is capable of taking on multiple opponents with only his fists. His technique revolves around a series of swift strikes and unpredictable movements leading to opponents being unable to fully comprehend where and when exactly he will move in order to attack. Yuuma is often seen utilizing his swift explosions to propel himself through the air in order to launch a brutal aerial assault against his foes. : Rhino Palm (サイヤシ, "Saiyashi"): Yuuma place his palm against one or two opponents, or places both palms against a single opponent with his elbows slightly bent inward toward his body. After doing so he will twist his arms outward, locking them in place when they are fully extended in what seems like a moment's notice. The resulting force creates a piercing shockwave that is capable of rupturing the opponent's insides and can even bypass blut vene, sending the target flying several meters away. Yuuma favors this technique at the start of battle as it serves as a deterrent for further conflict. Explosion Magic ]]Explosion Magic allows Yuuma the ability to create large silver-colored spherical grids around any specified areain his line of sight. Anything caught inside the sphere, even if it is only a part of an object, is prevented form moving and is struck with a powerful explosion when Yuuma chooses to detonate the sphere. This works by allowing Yuuma to create an unstable imbalance of energy in the matter he touches, causing it to explode violently. He has also revealed himself to be capable of causing that instability to flow from one place to another at his will, essentially directing localized explosions from long range. Yuuma is also able to use these localized explosives as an extension of himself without forming the spherical grids, when it is in use in this manner, his hands glow as though they were on fire and he is capable of causing anything he has come into contact with to rapidly heat itself as it begins expanding, before the sudden expansion results in the object exploding due to the immense strain on its physical form. By manipulating the amount of energy he uses, instead of creating an energy imbalance within an object, Yuuma is able to shift the atomic and molecular composition within objects so as to change anything he touches into a chemical explosive.With this, Yuuma can completely obliterate a person's being or even explode small portions of the body independently from others, although due to his nature he often only uses this to explode buildings or portions of opponent's weapons. Yuuma is able to manipulate the explosive energy produced by this Magic in order to create two different types of explosives. The light explosive that is produced is dispersed and far easier to control due to its linear increase in strength, and ideal for holding a stance or utilizing it to maintain hovering. The heavy explosive, on the other hand, is a stronger, more dangerous explosive that is more difficult to control due to its exponential increase in strength; it is ideal for acceleration or raw power against an opponent. Spells * Yuuma focuses his explosive energy around one of his fists and after establishing direct contact with his opponent through a simple punch, he utilises the ability of his Magic to subsequently generate an enormous explosion from the initial point of physical contact. This explosion then creates a large vacuum in the immediate area sucking anything near the blast radius into the now exploding area of detonation. Due to the directionality of the vacuum itself, Yuuma is able to minimise any dangers of being struck by resultant debris and even recoil from the initial explosion appears to be completely negated. * Yuuma uses one of his hands to support the other by placing his attacking hand in front and the other behind him, while firing two spheres with intense speeds through one of his gauntlets. Since the sphere is small, it gains incredible speed but loses a lot of power, though it is still powerful enough to break through even the sturdiest of defences. The sphere can also be used like a projectile, being able to penetrate through the human body like a bullet. This technique essentially allows Yuuma to attack his opponents from a distance and with minimum amount power, making it one of the least dangerous techniques when compared to the more terrifying aspects of the Magic's power. *Yuuma creates a massive ball of explosive energy that in turn is capable of firing explosion beams in every direction. The beams fired off are capable of piercing through some armors and even through poorly construed Barrier Magics, but cannot break through Magic with more focused defenses as easily. The massive ball itself is capable of being used as a shield by protecting Yuuma from attacks and detonating them on contact. He can also launch the massive ball of explosive energy towards opponents causing the entire area that it makes contact with to be reduced to ash. In doing so, he is able to attack a large group of people and cause widespread damage quite quickly. *By manipulating the explosive energy to heat up the energy in front of him, Yuuma is able to create a vacuum by removing the oxygen from an area and drawing nearby people and objects toward him. Once the objects have reached a close enough distance, Yuuma proceeds to manipulate the explosive energy into several flaming orbs that resemble small suns. These orbs rotate around the Yuuma and can be freely controlled to attack enemies. When an orb touches an opponent, it will heat up all the water inside their body, evaporating it and leaving them in a mummified state. * Charging his hands with explosive energy provided by his Magic, Yuuma is able to "tag" his opponents with this energy, resulting in the target glowing with an orange energy similar to that of the explosive energy of this Magic. The tag cannot be removed unless the target is immersed in water and washes it off as the energy acts in the same manner as a pheremone and remains attached to the target for an extended period of time. By clapping his hands together as if he were praying, Yuuma is able to cause everything he has marked to explode. * Producing the explosive energy in front of, and around a majority of his body, Yuuma is able to expel it in the form of a wall or sphere that can surround him or allies. This barrier is able to protect all those inside from attacks including those from Magic and is impervious to techniques that may attempt to dismantle it as the explosive energy constantly circulates and uses its own energy to reform and patch any holes. When attacked from the outside, the barrier launches the attack back at the enemy and then causes a fiery backdraft to occur causing everything in the immediate vicinity of the outside of the barrier to be cascaded by a massive explosion. This is known as the "Ultimate Defense" as well as Yuuma's trump card in a tight situation.